fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amatsu Ruri
|name= Amatsu Ruri |kanji= 瑠璃天津 |romaji= Ruri Amatsu |alias= |status= |race= (Formerly) |birthdate= |birthplace= Shintō, |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Black |eye color= Coal Gray |vision= |skin tone= Peach |height= 5'8 ft. |weight= 120 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Ruri Clan |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kraken Bonez (Former Lover) Aojiro Bonez (Daughter) Azalea Bonez (Granddaughter) Moira Bonez (Granddaughter) Medea Bonez (Granddaughter) Akuma Bonez (Grandson) Kosen Bonez (Grandson) (Descendant) Leonidas Skylark (Descendant) |magic= Command T |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Amatsu Ruri (瑠璃天津, Ruri Amatsu) is a currently protecting the Skylark household, or more precisely, haunting it. Originally a human going by the same name, she was a member of Fiore's Ruri Clan, before severing ties with her kin over the unstable nature of her power. She would eventually strike out on her own after mastering this power, breaking out of the forced seclusion placed on her by the clan's elders. In time, Amatsu would meet a recovering Kraken Bonez, striking up a partnership that lead to the birth of their daughter Aojiro. Nonetheless, she would separate from him after realizing the depths of his vindictive nature and his coveting her magic. Though never reconciling with her clan in her lifetime, Ama would entrust her daughter to her elder sister before going to fight Kraken. Unfortunately, she would lose, and be absorbed via his curse, though not before sealing away her magic in a place he couldn't reach. A fact that likely infuriated him to no end; she would then spend the next few decades as a spirit residing inside Krak, learning of her daughter's survival and subsequent corruption, before having the satisfaction of watching her persevere. Amatsu would ultimately be freed by the killing blow of her daughter's magic, exchanging some words with the woman before departing to the afterlife. Only to return after cutting a deal with the underworld, putting severe perimeters on her existence. Nonetheless, it's allowed her to participate in the world once more; these days, she's found playing with her or pulling light-hearted pranks on guests, determined to make the most of her new station. Appearance The pretty wild child. Known for balking at the demure role expected of Ruri women, her attitude towards that "stuffy bullcrap" was reflected in her appearance. This was especially present in her youth; she commonly wore her ink black hair long, tying up the wild mane in a fanning high ponytail. She would style a part of her hair into a bang, shaping it so it looked like a fang arching over her forehead and part of her face. Matching this volatile intensity were coal grey eyes that always smoldered, always seconds away from a blaze. Nonetheless, her untamable hair and gaze cannot obscure a heart-shaped, enchanting face, with skin the color of creamy peach. Even in her youth, the woman was taller than most of her female contemporaries (including her sibling), cresting at 5'8 in her teens. Nonetheless, this added gave way to a curvaceous figure commonly emphasized by her choice of dress. This included form-fitting jeans which hugged her hips and t-shirts/blouses which revealed generous amounts of cleavage, often scandalizing her disowned relatives. Her favorite form attire was a dark long-sleeved tee with a high collar, opened a fair amount. It was commonly paired with jeggings and skateboarding sneakers, worn for mobility, comfort, and sensuality. Together, it gave her the guise of an adventurous, attractive woman, winning several admirers in her day. Personality History Magic & Abilities Trivia *In her youth, Amatsu is based on Yaoyorozu Momo from My Hero Academia. As for her adulthood guise, she is based on Tsubaki Amamiya from God Eater Burst. Category:Former Ruri Clan Member